Exogenesis
by Leana19
Summary: On a Earth where peace reigns, Kurt and Blaine are the last of a breed now completely subjugated . They will have to fight to stay together, but when Kurt finally gets caught, even the Soul that takes possession of his body,Custodian of Words, is unexpectedly found invaded by the more human and upsetting feeling: love. [AU, Klaine, Kurtbastian]
1. Chapter 1

**NA: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you'll find some mistakes.**

* * *

No one had really realized what was happening until it was too late.

They had arrived in silence, and in silence had taken possession of our minds.

Someone, for the most part considered crazy, had tried to warn us, but no one stashed because there was nothing to run from.

The people had become more kind, the news had stopped transmitting reports of crime and walk in the streets had become safer.

The signs were all there, we just had to catch them in time.

It was only logical that this were not the work of human beings: after two world wars , the Holocaust , and an atomic bomb, we would have to ask the reason for this change.

But we were helpless, letting them get the better of everything we had created, taking away the people who we loved .

I realized I might get lucky. Or unlucky, depending on your point of view .

Blaine and I were able to escape and hide together, but we were most wanted, and probably the last remaining of the human race .

Sometimes I wondered why we touched this fate. We were two versus billion of parasites, as Blaine called they. We had no hope of survival.

But we were still there, to fight every day to stay together.

Now he and I were only one thing, and I would do anything for not to lose him.

It wasn't difficult for some helicopter patrol passed over our little house in the desert. Every time, we used to hid in an underground shelter that Blaine and I had dug with so much effort, and we remained hidden until it was safe to go out again.

We refined the technique of hiding all he could bring to our presences after that time when, returning home, we noticed that the parasites had taken away our food supplies .

On that occasion I was scared so much to think about to end it once and for all, deliver me into their hands, and stop living in that constant climate of terror.

Blaine had made me come back to me, and since then I was afraid that something would happen to him.

He reiterated several times that he would never give up: he wanted to continue to fight, or better resist, against invasion that had brought us all away.

He would never allowed me to give up.

That day, we were put on the road pretty early to go in search of food, and some clothes in reserve. The dry air of the desert was reducing what little we owned a rust-colored rags.

As always , Blaine was driving his old car. We decided to head to a small town about 60 km from our home in the desert.

The sunlight was stronger than usual, and both wore sunglasses. If inadvertently a light bit stronger hit us in the face, it would have been clear that we were two human beings.

I ran a hand on my neck, pulling up the collar of my shirt to hide it. Blaine's hair had grown and now it reached his shoulders.

"We'll be back for tonight, don't worry" said Blaine noticing how I was tense.

I've never liked going out on a mission. I had to pretend to be nice, to behave as if the people around me were normal, when in fact they were not at all. I was afraid I could betray every word I uttered .

"Sure" I said placing my hand on his that was holding on the gear lever. " Go slower " I warned him.

"I'm going 45 km/h , that's fine" he replied slowing down a bit ' anyway.

The music that played on the radio was the only thing that interrupted the silence between us.

That day I was tense worried, and more anxious than usual. My sixth sense told me something, and it wasn't any good.

After so much time in such close contact, I knew that Blaine felt perfectly my nervousness, but I didn't want to infect him so I tried to relax against the seat.

If both of us were on alert, there were still more likely that we'll be find out.

After nearly two hours of travel, we reached our destination. Blaine parked the car in front of the first supermarket we met , taking care to fit perfectly inside the white stripe.

Those parasites were such perfectionists ...

"I'm here" Blaine said squeezing my hand .

"Do you remember what's the plan ... in case things go badly, right?" I could barely ask him .

"Sure, but it will not go wrong. We're just like normal people come into a common store to shop. There's no reason why they should be suspicious "

I nodded, knowing he was right. Probably that day I was more paranoid than usual.

"Shall we go? "

I opened the door, and fixing for the last time my collar, I got out from the car.

Blaine was next to me in a moment, and reaching out a hand around my waist , we went inside the store.

" Hello" a salesman greeted us while he was tidying a shelf.

"Good morning" I and Blaine greeted together, pretending to be happy.

Those parasites were so sure of themselves that they always gush enthusiasm from every pore , so we had to pretend to have won the lottery.

We took a cart, and continued to walk along the shelves.

It was early but in the store there were already several people who was doing their purchases . No one was watching us, but I felt surrounded.

"Let's hurry" I muttered to Blaine at some point.

He couldn't see my eyes because I still wore sunglasses , but my voice was enough to convince him.

"There are still a few things and we're done" he said, trying to sound relaxed.

There was a tension in the air that I didn't like, as if they were all in waiting for something .

Again, I repeated to me that I was paranoid.

Blaine went without fail, taking the bare essentials, and then pushing the cart to checkout. The tail proceeded rather quickly, since he was not wasting more time to pay for the goods . I never understood how this new society could survive without the money, but everyone seemed to be happy and for us fugitives was a huge benefit . When it was our turn , the clerk at the checkout smiled at us and started to move the items. Blaine and I smiled back, beginning to envelop our purchases.

"I have never seen you in these parts" the clerk told us smiling.

I knew that her intentions were good, I had never met a parasite that he had bad intentions, but I didn't like that sentence anyway.

"Me and my partner are going to take a little vacation " Blaine told her.

"You are very cute together" she said passing the last item.

The only positive thing was that now in the world there were no distinctions among men: they all were accepted and respected.

It was not the first time that we were facing a compliment.

"Thanks" I said with a tight smile.

"Goodbye" she greeted us cheerfully.

I picked up a bag, leaving the other two to Blaine, and after saying goodbye like some polite parasite, we walked out of the store.

The two cars parked next Blaine's immediately attracted our attention.

I squeezed Blaine's arm, already fearing the worst.

Without doubts, those were Seekers.

The black clothes and their serious expressions were the proof.

" Blaine ... " I mumbled scared.

If normal parasites used to always think positive, the Seekers were born to be suspicious of everything and everyone. We'd never been able to go unnoticed in their eyes.

In fact, one of them was looking a bit ' too insistently in our direction.

In that moment, the realization that we were doomed took possession of me: I would have lost Blaine.

I realized that she read on my face what I was feeling, and she turned to say something to others .

" Blaine, I love you" was the only thing I could say.

"Don't tell me goodbye. We can get away"

From the tone of his voice, I realized that he was scared as much as me.

Our car was too close to them, and go to meet him meant committing suicide.

"Stay calm" he said.

Holding with one hand both bags, he squeezed my waist, guiding me towards the end of the parking lot. Remain firm it'd be like having a flashing sign above our head.

"If things go bad, don't worry about the food. The important thing is to reach safety" Blaine whispered in my ear.

I wasn't a religious person, but I prayed with all my might to not be separated from Blaine. If we had been caught, I would have lost him forever.

In that moment, I couldn't speak so I focused instead to not rush too much pace.

We were almost at the exit of the parking lot, when someone from behind stopped us.

"Excuse me" cried the one that was clearly a woman.

I glanced at Blaine before turning around and discover with horror that it was indeed the Seeker who had noticed us.

"Tell me" Blaine said with a smile.

"We had a report. Have you noticed something strange inside the store ? " she asked in a tone that made me goose bumps.

" I wouldn't say " Blaine answered pretending to be thoughtful. " What do you mean with 'strange'? "

" Lately we have recorded unusual movements in this area, and we think that there may be humans "

" Humans?"

For a moment, I was grateful that Blaine had studied acting.

"Yes, so I'll ask again. Did you notice anything strange?" repeated the Seeker framing her arms around his chest.

"No"

"Oh, yeah ? " the Seeker said slowly making a few steps toward us.

I noticed the arsenal of weapons that had tied to his belt.

I liked that situation less and less.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't be of help " Blaine continued.

"Actually ... I think you can be of great help" said the Seeker.

I noticed only in that moment other two Seekers that were coming in our direction. Yes, things were going very badly.

I kept my glare down, clenching Blaine's arm.

" Do you want to follow us? " she asked with feigned kindness.

Blaine turned itself towards me.

Our glares were enough to understand that it was over .

From that moment on, our lives were in the hands of fate.

For all I knew, that was the last time I saw him .

"I love you " I repeated.

" Me too" he said, giving me a hasty kiss on my lips.

The Seeker followed the whole scene with a grin on his face as she unlocked her gun. There were too many people , they never threatened to hurt someone , but I knew that as soon as there had been an opportunity, they would be able to kill us.

Not taking care of the bags that we left to fall at our feet, we began to run along the road.

Blaine took my hand , despite the plan foresaw that we split .

Even I didn't want to be separated from him, so I squeezed his hand and tried to keep his pace.

I ignored the warnings that the Seekers were sending us, focusing instead only on Blaine's steps.

Arriving at the end of the road, we took a random direction.

The only important thing was to be able to outrun them.

But after almost ten minutes of running , I felt my legs sore and a sharp pain in my belly that made me to slow down more and more.

Blaine, however, didn't want to leave me.

"Come on, Kurt" he panted breathlessly.

" I can't ... " I murmured.

"You can leave me now!"

We slowed again, until almost stop.

"Run..." I said with the little strength I had left.

For me there was no chance, but I didn't want Blaine was captured because of me.

"Run!" I repeated as he seemed to have no intention of moving.

I pushed him with one arm, while the Seekers approached visibly.

"I'll not leave you here" he said firmly .

I continued to gasp, almost bent double .

"Blaine, do it for me. Run! "

" I can't ... "

"Yes, you can. Please, go" I begged pushing him again. "I'll find a way to come back to you "

"I love you" he said , shaking his head .

"I love you too"

He gave me one last look, his amber eyes filled with tears, before he started running again .

I turned and discovered that between me and the Seekers there were only a few meters.

I didn't try to escape. I knew I wasn't able.

Instead, I took one last breath, waiting for the right moment.

I thought one last time to Blaine, before moving into the middle of the street .

The car that was coming caught me in full.

I only realized that I had fallen to the ground, while a pain getting stronger compressed my head.

For me there was no chance, but I never delivered to them.

The only thing I left to did, it was to create a diversion for let Blaine to escape.

The pain in my head became louder and louder, and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I kept seeing the image of Blaine until darkness surrounded me.

And I didn't oppose resistance .

* * *

NA:

Hi! This is the first ff that I publish on this site. I know that there are some mistakes 'cause English it's not my first language so I'm looking for a beta.

If someone is willing to help me, send me a DM.

I don't know if there is already a ff like this, but it's inspired by 'The Host'.

Please, let me know what you think!

- Leana


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't know the exact terms in English for certain words, so I hope that does not sound bad. I remind you that English is not my first language, and this story isn't betaed.

* * *

There was to much light.

I knew that without open my eyes.

I was enveloped by a pungent and irritating smell, and my brain automatically catalogued it as disinfectant.

Although it was the first time _I_ smelled it, I didn't like at all.

Slowly, I become aware of my body and I tried to move my fingers slightly.

"He's waking up" said a female voice not to far from me.

"Can I interrogate him immediately?" asked a man.

"You'll wait the required time. He took a nasty blow in his head and we just hope there are no serious damage"

"There will not be. You've always been good at your job"

"We'll see" she conclude.

Without open my eyes, I based only on my hearing to try to understand a little more about what happen to me.

"How much longer we could still wait?" asked the man impatiently.

"Give him his time. It's never easy, especially in his case"

The other snorted, but don't reply.

At that point, I decided to try to open my eyes, gradually accustoming them to all that light.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked me the woman.

"I'm fine" I said turning my head and meeting the solar face of a blond lady.

"Do the light bother you?" she asked me thoughtful.

"No, I'm getting used"

"Very well, then. Do you want to try to sit down?"

Without having to think about too much, I pulled myself up, seeing for the first time the world in the right side.

"Does your head hurts? Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"No, I'm fine" I replied this time with a little more security.

"Very well!" she continued enthusiastically. "My name here is Second Dawn, but everyone calls me simply Dawn. How do you want to be called?"

"I thing on this planet my name is Custodian of Words"

"Oh, right! Your last planet was the World Who Sing" said Dawn.

"The Planet of the Bats… I've never been there" murmured the man that until that moment had remained in a corner of the room.

I observed him, realizing that we had about the same age.

"I'm Sebastian" he presented himself after having observed me back.

"What a strange name…" I said, trying not to offend him.

"It was the name of my host. I decided to keep it"

"Do many people keep it?"

"Some…" he replied evasively, shrugging.

Only in that moment, I noticed he was dressed total black.

"Are you a Seeker, isn't it?"

He nodded so I continued.

"You need the information in my mind" I noted thought it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, but when you'll be ready. Retrieve information from an adult host is a long and difficult process. It will take long time" said Sebastian, glancing Second Dawn who nodded.

"For the rest of the morning you can rest, and in the afternoon we could start working on it"

I looked down at my new shoes, feeling suddenly flooded with an urgency.

"How long has it been from you've caught this host to my insertion?" I asked with shortness breath.

"The body had suffered serious harms and we had to ensure that everything was okay before the insertion that took place today, at the eighth day" informed me Down.

I sighed of relief.

"It's too late" I muttered, unable to suppress a smile.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me, because all of a sudden, I felt so excited, but I couldn't help it.

"Maybe, now you should go to rest" said Alba bring me back to reality. "I'll show you your room"

I got out of the stretcher, discovering that stay balanced on my legs was easier than expected.

"See you later" greeted me Sebastian.

I greeted him back with my hand, and I went out.

As we walked by a series of identical corridors, Down explained me that by the time I'd stay at the Healing Center. He led me to a large room with a long glass window on the bottom which made the room perfectly lit.

In the distance, you could see the city.

All the furniture had a simple design, and I shared the idea of using the contrast between black and white.

"If you need anything, you could ask the nurses in the structure. They'll be more than happy to help you" said Dawn getting out.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome!"

Dawn closed the door, leaving me alone in the middle of the room.

I looked around for a few minutes before lie down on the bed on the back of the room. I took off only my shoes and after I slipped under the covers, I gave the back to the windows to prevent the light reached me directly on my face. Although I made a trip lasted light years hibernating in a capsule through the galaxy, I felt terribly tired.

Or maybe it was my body who was tired.

However, from what I deduced, catching my host wasn't pleasant at all.

At that point, for me was natural to ask how it was possible that a human was still free at such stage of employment.

We had now taken possession of the entire planet, even though for me it was the first time on Earth. How did he been able to hide himself for all this time?

A passing thought remembered me that he wasn't alone.

With him, there was someone, but who?

When I knew how much time had passed from the catch of this host, I had been raised as if _he _was.

Whoever the were looking for, now he was safe.

That afternoon I should have to answer at the Sebastian's questions that probably would focus mainly on this person. His job as Seeker was to make sure that nothing disturbed the peace and the harmony that the Souls had brought on Earth.

A human being could only mean violence, evil and death.

So it was essential that I could remember something about him.

Although it was something I had to do later with Sebastian, I closed my eyes and focused.

Thanks to the softness of the mattress beneath me and the silence, I could slowly see something.

From the eyes of my host, I saw a road, but a second later the picture changed, and only a moment later I realized I was – _he_ was – thrown into the street and a car had invested me.

My eyes widened, not accustomed to such a scene.

Apparently, he was lucky that the Souls drive respecting the speed limits to avoid such accidents. The shot against the car had created serious damage but not enough to kill my host.

I avoided thinking about the reason of that gesture, perfectly aware that it was voluntary.

Over the initial shock, I closed my eyes again, trying to see some images of the last places where my host had been.

And I found myself in front of a wall.

* * *

**A/N**:

I thank all those who have reviewed the previous chapter. Let me know what you think!

**Please review!**


End file.
